The Medical Science Training Program (MSTP) at the Medical College of Wisconsin (MCW) provides integrated medical and basic science training as the educational foundation for future academic physician scientists. MCW is the third largest private medical school in the country and ranks 42nd in total NIH funding and 5th in NIH funding per faculty among US medical schools, as one of the fastest growing medical schools in the US. Since 1982, MCW has supported an MD-PhD Program and in 2010, MCW received an MSTP T-32 to expand the incoming class from four to six trainees. There are currently 42 trainees in the program. All trainees receive a full stipend and tuition wavier during graduate and medical school studies. Trainees pursue the combined MD-PhD degrees within a new medical school curriculum that includes early clinical exposure during M1-M2 years of training and participation in an MSTP- specific professional development pathway, which integrates with the Clinical Translational Science Institute. Trainees also participate in a monthly Research in Progress, a Luncheon series with invited Physician Scientists, an annual Retreat, a Visiting Professor Lecture, a Longitudinal Clinical Experience while in Graduate School, and an Alumni Seminar Series. The Graduate School awards PhD degrees in biochemistry, biophysics, biostatistics, cell and developmental biology, neuroscience, microbiology and immunology, pharmacology, and physiology. In Graduate School, trainees take courses in their scientific specialty and complete the research requirement for the PhD degree. In addition, trainees participate in workshops on the NIH and Fellowship writing, Dissertation/Manuscript writing, Professional development, and Residency selection. The MSTP is committed to furthering diversity among trainees. Research Centers at MCW have grown as sites for focused research efforts, which expand the mechanistic research topics our trainees can pursue during their PhD training in a collaborative and translational environment with basic scientists and clinical faculty. Each trainee's program is individualized to fit his/her career interests. MCW seeks expanded support from NIGMS to align our MSTP with the growth of MCW's research efforts.